Thumper (weapon)
The M79 "Thumper" is a single-shot grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance and Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Unlike the undermounted grenade launchers, the Thumper has iron sights the player can aim down to. This makes it better than both the M203 and the GP-25, since the cross-hairs are not there in hardcore game modes. It also starts with two grenades without the Scavenger perk. When hip firing, the iron sights are brought up for the shot, much like the RPG-7 (It can be hip-fired in the campaign). Even while aiming down the sights, there is a noticeable delay between pressing the fire button and when the grenade is actually launched. This delay makes firing accurately more difficult, as the player must compensate for this while moving. As with the other grenade launchers, grenades that impact a solid object before they reach a certain distance from the user will not explode, but will still inflict damage which will still kill an enemy in one shot, even at full health with the exception of Painkiller. Although Scavenger and Danger Close are both extremely effective with the Thumper, some people consider using Sleight of Hand Pro if they are using it with a "Run and Gun" class, due to the weapon's inability to Reload Cancel. This also allows the Thumper to be fired more quickly as Sleight of Hand Pro lets the player aim down the sights faster, which is required to fire the Thumper. Special Ops The Thumper is a starting weapon in High Explosive and Armor Piercing. It is an alternate weapon in Bomb Squad, Wreckage, and Wardriving. It is also an enemy weapon in Bomb Squad. It is a very effective weapon in this mode, since it can one-hit-kill Juggernauts provided the round explodes against said enemy's head; a direct impact will not work. As with the PKP Pecheneg in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the player is automatically programmed to reload this weapon with Sleight of Hand. Gallery Thumper MW2.png|The Thumper. Thumper Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sighs. Thumper Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the Thumper. Thumper 3rd person MW2.PNG|The Thumper in third person. Thumper_Hornets_Nest.jpg|A Thumper on a shelf in "The Hornet's Nest". Behind the scenes Hidden in the games code is the ability to have Akimbo on the Thumper. Since it was never finished, the reloading animation is coded the same as that on the normal Thumper, and so it shows the player with four hands. There are two right hands holding each Thumper, even though the player's left hand should be holding the Thumper on the left. As well as this, pressing the shoot button will fire both regardless of which button was pressed, emptying the gun. This makes the Akimbo feature useless unless one explosion takes half or more of the target's health but doesn't kill them leaving them to be killed by the second Thumper. Unlike most Akimbo guns, each Thumper is only allocated one grenade, which would mean that the player couldn't have access to extra grenades versus a Thumper without attachments. Akimbo Thumper can be acquired through code "bg_forcedualwield 1". Call of Duty: Black Ops While physically absent from Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Thumper can sometimes be seen in footage on the main menu's TV screens. ﻿Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Thumper appears in Black Ops (DS) as the M79, and it is one of the four launchers available in-game. The M79 has a decent reload time, but suffers from an extremely short range, as the grenade will descend to the ground almost instantly after exiting the barrel. The explosion of the grenade is strong enough to kill more than one enemy at a time, but it is advisable to not shoot somebody too close to the player, as there is no arming distance, so the explosion could kill the player. In multiplayer, it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the M72 LAW. In Zombie mode, it can be found in the Mystery Box or purchase from the wall in the third room for 3500 points. File:M79 Iron Sights BODS.png|Iron Sights. File:M79 Icon bods.jpg|The weapon's icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The M79 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. It is exactly the same as the M79 from Call of Duty: Black Ops DS. M79 MW3DS.png|First person view of the M79 M79_Iron Sights MW3DS.png|Aiming the M79 M79 Inventory MW3DS.png|Inventory icon Call of Duty Online The Thumper returns in Call of Duty Online as the M79 "Thumper". Gallery M79Thumper ThirdPerson CoDO.png|The M79 "Thumper" in third person M79Thumper Reloading CoDO.png|Reloading the M79 Thumper in the previous version of the game. M79Thumper Reload CoDO.jpg|Reloading the current thumper. M79Thumper FirstPerson CoDO.png|The M79 Thumper in first person M79Thumper Aiming CoDO.png|Aiming down the Thumper's sights Trivia General *In the mobile games, the iron sights are misaligned. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Thumper can be fired without aiming down the sights in campaign and Special Ops, but not in multiplayer. It also reloads faster in the former game modes. *The ammo counter in singleplayer and Special Ops shows a rocket icon, while in multiplayer it shows shotgun shell icons. *When seen in third person and Create-A-Class, the leaf sights are flipped down. *In Special Ops, the Thumper can kill a Juggernaut in one shot with a headshot (unless firing within the safety distance) but the player must make sure the round explodes against the enemy's head. *The leaf sights are slightly asymmetric in design. This can be seen when aiming down the sights. *There is a hidden Thumper in the Campaign level "The Hornet's Nest" in the ice cream shop. *The Thumper's sights are set up for firing at a range of 225 meters. However, the grenades actually hit their mark at the tip of the sight at approximately 30–40 meters. *Although the Thumper is absent from Call of Duty: Black Ops, some of the television screens on the main menu and stock footage during cutscenes will show an American soldier firing a Thumper. *In certain lighting, the Thumper will appear to be gold. An example is at the beginning of "High Explosive". By moving slowly forward, the lighting effect will appear. es:M79 ru:Thumper Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Launchers Category:Call of Duty Online Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Launchers